HTTYD Brother NightFury
by supersandman86
Summary: What if Valka was never taken by the stormcutter that faithful night, but lead her to the cove where a dying nightfury and her egg were waiting for her. What if valka took care of the egg and the baby dragon inside of it. What if both the baby nightfury and her son grew together like brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, so hopefully it won't bore you to tears. I'll try to update whenever I can but since i work quite a bit and get a couple of days off a week it might take long. I don't own How To Train Your Dragon both Book or Dreamworks Versions. Happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Night Fury Chapter:1 They are not what we thought<strong>

**Valka POV**

This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless which in fact matches the residence very well... oh where are my manners i should introduce myself, my names Valka, Val for short. With my alburn hair braided at the back showing of my beautiful forest green eye's, which i'm reminded everyday by my husband, Stoick "the vast" Haddock. With his firey red hair and long beard (which i make sure he keeps braided), 400 pound build of muscle and fat (I should really put him on a diet one day), his mighty warhammer in one hand and shield in another he represents what a true viking should look like, (yes you heard me correctly, we're vikings on Berk) It comes in handy when you're the Chief of the village and having a big pest problems like ours, you see where most villages would have mice and mosquitoes we have...

"dragons!" I hear someone shout from one of the watch towers

For several generations vikings and dragons have been at war, dragon stealing our livestock and the village stopping them, with one viking saying burning into the back of my mind since I was a kid on the subject of dragons is "kill or be killed". And I wonder all that time on why we didn't just leave and settle somewhere with less dragon problems, then i realise that we're vikings, we're as stubborn as they come, an occupational hazard as my husband would say, with me and him even more stubborn as they come, god's help my son when he's older.

Oh i forgot to mention I have a son. As i walk upstairs into the room to the wooden cot in the corner of the room, where a little lump of moving blankets and cooing noises are is my little baby boy, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, now I should point out that he's a wee bit smaller than most babies his age and he arrived weeks too early, I feared he wouldn't make it but his father said otherwise, if he has our stubborness then he'll make it, and he was right. Still so small, but he completed my world, now you might be wondering why i called him Hiccup, and not because he was a runt, oh no no no, it's because throughout the weeks after he was born, he hiccuped a lot, and it kind of got stuck in my head, Stoick decided to give him his middle name 'Horrendous' just so it make him alittle more frightening , ha! good luck he's too adorable to be frightening but i let him have that middle name. I stroke his tiny mound of messy alburn hair on his head as he looks up at me with wide green eye's, a ladies man he will be one of these days.

I can hear so much screaming outside from both vikings and dragons, gods when will this war ever end. I'm not very fond of taking lives, human or dragon, so it pains me when the screaming happens knowing someone or something will be killed tonight. But I will protect my little one with my life if it came to it, that's a fact, no it's not a viking thing, it's a mother thing.

So imagine my surprise when one of the walls cracks open and a dragon appears through the new hole, a stormcutter!, in fear I quickly grab hold of hiccup and the nearest shield (always been told if you got to pick a weapon, pick a shield) ready to defend myself and my son.

As the stormcutter moves closer to me I notice it's eyes, what were once narrow slits dilated into wide pupils, it was watching me then looked at hiccup who looked back at the curious dragon, putting one of his claws near hiccups chin, I suddenly move back but its claw catches hiccups chin which he starts to cry, the stormcutter moves back looking...guilty?...I didn't know dragons had emotions, always been told dragons were mindless creatures with no emotions, now im curious.

But first I needed to comfort my little boy, rocking him to sleep in my arms shushing and cooing at him until finally he fell alseep. Again the stormcutter looked curious at me and hiccup and starts to turn around, thinking it was flying away, it moves it head in the direction of the hole like its telling me to come over. I hesitate for a second but realise that if this dragon wanted to kill me, it would of done so ages ago, so I move forward and as i get near the hole the dragon looks over to the forest, as I look it flies off towards it, still watching, i saw it land in the centre of the forest near what looks like an open area. Why would the stormcutter show me this? Did it want me to follow? should i trust it? well it hasn't killed me so far so there must be some trust in there somewhere.

While looking out in the hole of the broken wall, a banging of the front door caught my attention, up comes a large viking with a wild half braided red beard "val are you and hiccup ok? I saw the stormcutter coming through the house!" Stoick calmly asks. I smile holding my free hand to his cheek "We're fine dear, hiccup got cause on the chin but it's only a scratch" I said carmly reasuring him, he's such a worry-wart.

He looks at hiccup then his scratch and smiles under his beard "It'll leave a nice scar there I see" he says with laughter in his voice, then he looks at the hole in the wall with a stern look and sighs "we'll have to get that fixed as soon as possible, still the raid looks like its dying down now, not taken much this time, we just have to be ready for next time" he then looks at me with a serious face "val, for my sake of mind can you and hiccup go to the Hoffersons house until the mess is cleared up around the village, i'm sure Alfsted would be at ease too if his wife and baby daughter had some company too" giving those large puppy dog eye's of his, no wonder thats were hiccup got it from. I smile at his and nod "ok dear but don't get too overworked. With a smile to each other, we both walk out the door...well whats left of it, I give him a stern look and he gives me a look back "sorry val, guess I over panicked, i'll get Gobber to fix that as well at the wall later" With that I kiss him on the lips and head over to the Hoffersons household where Helga greets me holding her little girl Astrid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well never thought I'd get a 2nd chapter up this quick, hopefully get one done on my next day off but here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Follow me follow you**

**Normal POV**

"So it just left without harming you?" Helga said, looking shock as Valka told her about the incident with the stormcutter. Even Helga Hofferson, who's no stranger to danger I might add, seemed bewildered at what her battle sister told her, "there was a slight cut on Hiccup's chin but that was an accident, I moved to quickly and it's claw caught him" Valka replied sipping her tea while looking over at the cot with two sleeping babes lying down in it. The little cut on Hiccups chin only bled a bit but will leave a faint scar, she smile at how peaceful he seems after all that, 'what a strange and facinating little boy' she thought to herself unaware that Helga was looking in the cot too seeing the two tiny form holding each other sleeping peacefully. "that's the strangest thing Val" said Helga looking at both Hiccup and Astrid then to Valka, "what is Helga?" Valka looking kind of confused at what she said, "Astrid never usually allows any of the other kids even near her like that let alone hug her, you hear what she did to your sisters kid, Snotlout?", "I only heard a bit about it but what exactly happened?", Helga sat up with a straight face and looked at Val as she began retelling the event "well one day I decided to arrange a play date with some of the other parents, I think it was at that time Hiccup was on a fishing trip with Stoick and Gobber" Valka rolled her eyes and laughed "don't remind me, hiccup chucked his dragon toy I made for him over the boat, he was so scared of that toy, but anyway carry on" gestering to Helga to carry on "well as i was saying I arranged a play date with the others and as all of us were talking to each other about things like how the raids are going and our kids lives in the future, I noticed the Jorgenson boy crawling over to Astrid and trying to out his arm on her shoulder, that was a bad move cause next thing we knew he crawling for dear life as Astrid chased after him with a spoon, Agatha look shocked and went after Snotlout to calm him down, the rest of us...well lets put it this way, we only just got off the ground after ten minutes, gods it was funny" and with that both women laughed at the thought of it, tears falling down their cheeks, finally after a few minutes Valka wiped the tears away and after taking a few breaths of air to calm down starts to talk "oh that little minx she'll be a right proper warrior when she gets older, mark my words", Helga smiling at what Val said replied back "I know that one Val, but still she allows Hiccup near her in fact when we saw both of you coming to the house she smile, I don't know what he does to bring that side of her out", Valka looking at the two babes in the cot again and smiled "maybe its his charm, I always said with those green wide eye's of his he'll be a ladies man" **(A/N I will point out as i did a slight cock up on the first chapter when I said "little lady" When i meant "ladies man" anyway back to the show)** , both women chuckled at that thought.

While the two women were waiting for the water to boil in the pot over the hearth, Valka starts thinking about earlier on with the stormcutter 'why did it point to the forest, did it want me to follow?' she thought as Helga sat next to her "so what are you going to do then Val?" she asked, Valka looked at her and with a serious look in her eye's she replies "I need to go into forest, I need to know why it wanted me to go there", Helga already knew what her answer was before she even said it, afterall they weren't battle sisters for nothing, she knows Val would do something crazy like this if given the oppotunity "you know that sounds crazy Val, but crazy's your middle name" Helga smiles "okay Val but i don't think you should go alone, I'm coming with you, that way if anyone asks then we can say we're taking the kids to see the sights around the island, no one will bat an eyelid at two mothers getting their young ones prepared for what to expect in the world" Valka smiled at her battle sister "I think i'm finally rubbing off on you Hel. Okay we'll go at day break, the men will still be repairing the house by then and by any luck, Stoick fixed that damn door he broke, there's a handle there for a reason" shaking her head at that thought, and with that the two women had their tea before resting, they'll need their energy for whats about to come. Little did they know what would come.

**Several Hours Later Valka POV**

As me and Helga got all the essentials we'd need for the long walk including the baby essentials ( not getting caught short again like that) we find our husband working on silent Svens roof (thank the gods the island took a vote for him to take a vow of silence for his sheeps sake, he's a nice man but getting him to shut up was tricky, I nearly drove Gobbers hook hand through my own head once). "hi my love" stoick replies as he jumps off the roof onto the ground "hello dear, and I wish you wouldn't jump off like that, you know it scares me that one day you'll be matching Gobber limb for limb" giving him a stern look, which didn't last, after all how could I stay mad at him, curse those eye's sometimes. "sorry dear. So where you four off to this morning?" stoik said looking at me, Helga and the two babes in our arms "we're just taking the kids sight seeing around the island, nothing too major, just getting the used to their surrounding for the future" I reply looking down at Hiccup as he starts giggling in my arm "don't want the future chief of berk to not realise what he will be protecting if he doesn't know it" Stoick looks at Hiccup too and smiles "aye dear he'll grow up to be a fine chief, but he'll not get to the 'vastness' like his old man" he say laughing patting his chest, I smirk and pat his belly "if you have too much 'vastness' dear, i'll have to put you on a diet", he starts pouting, gods why have i got a feeling Hiccup will start that one too "well i'll let you get back to repairing and meet you later in the great hall, bye dear" with that i kiss him on the lips and me and our little party head to the opening towards the forest at the edge of the village.

**Several Hours Later**

Feels like this forest goes on forever, nothing but trees and more trees, makes me wonder how a big dragon like a stormcutter managed to even get into here without cause destruction, not a single scortchmark on any part of the forest and yet I feel like we're getting close, we stop for a rest a couple of time, mainly to feed and change our babes, like I said, baby essentials, very important, and we carry on walking.

"this is a long walk, are you sure the stormcutter came this way?" Helga grumply ask's keeping her free hand on the hilt of her sword just incase, (what? we're going into the forest to follow a dragon, you think we're that stupid not to bring protection?) "i'm sure of it Hel, it landed round here, just don't know where" I reply back scanning the area, if anything in my life has ever taught me about tracking is to look for anything out of place.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew around us bringing leaves up around us, looking up we see the source of the wind, with big brown wings all four I might add the stormcutter lands infront of us its amber eye's looking right into my soul then its eye's start to dilate as it reconised me but kept a causious look at my companion who was looking a little shock at what she was seeing, although she looked shock, her daughter looked at the stormcutter with big blue eye's and giggled, what is it with these kid nowadays? the big dragon then walks backwards, stops and turns its owl like head towards a slopped clearing, for which I see daylight through I then turn to the stormcutter again and it turns to me, it feels stupid calling it "it" but i'm not sure of its gender, if dragons have genders. "you want us to go down through there?" I ask which the dragonmoves it's head up and down as a nod while 'purring'? wait do dragons purr? i'll figure that one out later too but one challenge at a time.

I grab hold of Helgas hand look at her and ask "are you ready" she looks at me and smiles "lead the way 'crazy' Val" I roll my eye's as we slowly decend into the opening, when we finally get through the narrow clearing we are greeted by a scene from valhalla itself, lush green grass everywhere, a beautiful clear lake with a magnificent waterfall to cap it off, it looks likes its never been touched ever by man before, looking around the green land I spot a few rocksat the side but thats not what caught my attention, it what was next to the rocks it was a dragon, with very dark blue scale, that without looking closely would look black, it looks smaller than a nightmare but by how big the wings were and the many fins aound it's body and tale, it looks like it was built for speed and stealth but wait, stealth? maybe at night by looking at it, but I remember something my grandpa told me about a dragon he once caught a glympse of in his youth, this has to be the same species.

"oh my gods hal, t-that dragon. It's a-a n-night fury..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi lads and lasses, long time for this one but finally got there, what with work and family matters, all fun in the life of me I say sarcastically. Anyway hope you enjoy chapter 3, not too happy with this one but I was trying to get this done before work. might be a few misspellings or some other things out of place but as long as the plots not too hard to follow then it's all good. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 3: Something Stupidly Crazy**

**Normal POV**

"W-what did you just say V-Val?" Helga said I a surprise yet scared tone, turning her head toward Val then back to the so called NightFury, "it's a NightFury Hel, I'm sure of it" Valka said, her voice a little calmer now that she come to realise what was in front of them, but she still kept her guard up, if not for her then the two babe's in her and Helga's arms, "h-how do you know if that really is one, no one has ever seen one up close without getting shot at" Helga replied back still not sure which is crazier; her battle sister or the fact that there's two dragon in this cove and they're not attacking. Valka finally stood straight realising the same thing as Helga 'If these dragons were dangerous then they would of killed us by now' Valka thought to herself, but shook her head, realising Helga's question needed an answer "it's something my grandpa told me when I was very young, and the description he told me about what a NightFury looks like matches right down to the fins on the upper part of its black tail" Valka said smiling while looking at Helga, "okay point taken, well what in the helhiem are we doing in here?" Helga said to Valka who was looking up to which Helga did the same too. Suddenly in the sky came the StormCutter again as it landed gently on the grass "looks like we're gonna find out Hel" Valka said as she starts to slowly walk up to the StormCutter.

**Valka POV**

Oh gods, this is stupid and crazy at the same time, crazier than the time I convinced Gobber that trolls steal sock but only the left one's just to keep that Thorston lad from getting clobbered from for stealing them himself, I never understood why he did that. Shaking my head to get back to the matter at hand. I slowly walk up to the StormCutter, trying to make sure not to scare it oh yeah a dragon scared of me and a baby, that'll be the day, I don't realise how close I am to it when see it's big golden eyes staring right into mine, like it was looking into my soul...and strangely enough I feel like I'm looking into his soul too, wait it's a he? how do I even know that? maybe if I ask, well they don't call me crazy Val for nothing "h-hello d-dragon, m-may I ask if you are a-a-a..." great I'm stuttering like mad focus Val focus "a he?" I finally say, but to my surprise he lifts his head up and down like he's nodding. I give the dragon a wide smile knowing I said something right but still the pressing matter of why we're here "okay boy, you wanted me to come out here, I'm guessing it's something to do with this NightFury on the ground here. What do you want me to do?" I say looking back and forth at both dragons. But the StormCutter refuses to move and inch and show me, he just keeps looking into my eye's again. "ok Val you did something stupid and now you're going to do something crazy" I say to myself, I slowly turn my head away from the StormCutter as a sign of respect, I cautiously lift my arm up so that the palm of my hand is held out in front of the StormCutter 'please don't bite, please don't bite, oh please don't bite my hand off, I don't want to join the stumps for Vikings club with Gobber' I think to myself, when all of a sudden I feel something warm on my hand and it's purring too, I open my eye's and look forward again only to see the StormCutter's flat snout pressed against my palm with his eye's closed, he opens his eye's and looks at me, I don't know why but I feel connected to this dragon, that sounds so weird but it feel so...right. "you want me to go to the NightFury right?" I say to the StormCutter who nods back and starts walking in the direction of the other dragon slowly followed by me "what are you doing Val?!" I hear Hel shouting at me but somehow not startling either dragons or even the kids, like I said before, kids these days "I know it's sounds stupid but I think I just connected to a dragon Hel and I know what he's thinking" I calmly reply back only to see her looking very confused "he? how do you know it's a he? did you check underneath it for it's p..." she said but before she could finish he sentence I interrupted her "what?! no you sick crazy ass fool! I asked him, gods you got a dirty mind Hel" I say to her giving her a scowl to follow that sentence, Hel only started snorting with laughter at my reaction, she always knows how to my yak that woman. Turning around I carry on towards the NightFury on the ground but yet no matter how close I get it still wouldn't move, something's not right here, any dragon especially a NightFury would be up on it's paws by now but this dragon wasn't which got me both curious and worried about it. As I get as close as I can I notice it's body shaking while it's back slowly goes up and down "is it struggling to breathe?" I wonder to myself, upon closer inspection I notice two things first that there was deep gashes around it's body cause a huge pool of blood on the ground on it side facing away from us (I was wondering why I didn't see it until now), this poor beast isn't going to last long looking at these injuries and noticing that the more blood coming out from the wounds the greyer the scales became. The second thing I noticed what was under it's wing, something pure black, shiny, egg-shaped...wait egg-shaped? It was an egg, a dragon egg, more importantly a NightFury egg, it's vary small, smaller than a terrible terrors one I saw once but of course I'm no expert on NightFuries since no one has ever got this close before. Suddenly the wing lifted up slowly to reveal the black egg even more, confused I slowly turn my head to the NightFuries head it's eye's were open revealing a pair of bright green eye's with pupils that kept shifting from slits to dilate and back again, I don't know why (maybe something to do with the egg) but I think this dragons a she and she is the mother to the egg, taking a deep breath I finally break the silence "h-hey there girl?..." hoping I was right, which she does reply back with a weak nod I smile "you'll be okay girl just don't strain yourself okay?" I thought last night was bad I've been having a conversation not with one but two dragons today...and they both understand me in fact this NightFury know's I'm just comforting her, like she knows her time is short for this realm. Well today's a crazy day for me, might as well go with the flow of it, and so like I did with the StormCutter, I place my palm out to her head, turned my head away and waited, I felt her sniff it at first before I felt her snout against my palm, it didn't feel like that with the StormCutter but it told me she trusted me, which was good, but what surprise me most was she was starting to sniff the bundle in my arm's, she was sniffing Hiccup but this time I didn't pull away after what happened last time I did that and again Hiccup, who at this point was wide awake, giggled and coo'd at the NightFury, this strange little child of mine, scared to death of a toy dragon yet giggling at the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. Then suddenly the NightFury gets up weakly, turns towards her egg, picks it up in her toothless mouth? I'm sure she had teeth? and places the egg in front of me nudging it closer to my free hand, looking at the egg then to her I start to make sense of this whole, which I turn to the StormCutter "so this is why you wanted me to come here wasn't it boy?" I say to him to which he replies with a nod. I turn my attention towards the NightFury once again "you want me to take care of your egg girl?" I say to her to which she also nods but very weakly, in fact so weakly she collapses to the ground once more with only one of her eye's open, this'll be the most stupidest, most craziest thing I've ever done but I wouldn't be me otherwise "I'll take great care of your baby and raise it like it was my own" I say looking from the egg to my own son and back to the NightFury who at this point weakly purred before closing her eye, and then...silence. I look at the the StormCutter who knew what I was going to say because he gave a sad whine and looked down at the ground, with tears in my eye's I place the egg carefully between my legs and put my now free hand on the lifeless dragons head "rest in peace and know your child is safe" I finally got up holding both Hiccup and the egg in my arms, as I walk slowly towards Hel I notice Hiccups hand on the egg as he holds it closer to him and (to my shock) start cuddling it. "you my son are a strange little boy" I start to smile "but you'd make an excellent big brother".

**Helga's POV**

"Val you are one absolute crazy ass viking I've ever known" I say to Val as she approaches me, then I notice what's in her other arm that wasn't holding Hiccup "what I the name of Gobber's underpants is that?!" I say pointing towards her, she looks at me then the thing in her arm that for some strange reason, Hiccups holding, he is a strange boy, I'm wondering if that's what my little girl see's in him, "it's an egg Hel, a NightFury egg" she says looking back at me, a NightFury egg? I look at the egg again then for some reason I look over to the lifeless form of it's mother, I then start to put the pieces together myself,guessing Val did too "so this is why we're out here? to look after a dying NightFuries child? Val you know how crazy this seems? taking on another's child and a dragon at that!" I say to her hysterically "Hel that NightFury was dying, if we'd of been in the same situation would you want someone to take care of your child too?!" she replies back, those words hit me like Gronkle, and I hate to admit it, she was right, I'd want someone to look after my Astrid if I was dying, and more likely to be someone who's a mother too, I sigh in defeat "okay point taken Val, but what are we going to do?" I say to her to which she gives me a confused look back "'we'?" she asks, "yes 'we' Val, you're my battle sister and as battle sisters we do things together!" I say smiling at her to which she smiles back "if I know you Hel you're too stubborn to take a refusal, okay we do this together" she replies back to me, now there's my crazy battle sister that I've come to admire "good so, got a plan?" I ask her as we both walk out of the cove towards the forest, she looks at me then the two bundles in her arms "yes Hel, I'm keeping my promise, and Valka Haddock never breaks a promise, I'm going to raise this egg like it was my own child" she replies back, "you know Val you'll became the crazy dragon mother after this?" I say teasingly at her to which she laughs and replies back "well at least I'm not boring" oh how true is that...

**A/N Ok here's A little spoiler for the future chapter, so as you saw Valka took Hiccup's role of bonding first in this which means that some time in a future chapter Stoick will take the role that was Astrid's when she see's a bonded dragon and tries to run back to the village, I will also tell you it'll be very funny in my opinion, because I'm cheeky that way :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm still alive...just, I would of got this chapter up over the weekend but I got the new world of warcraft expansion and the other half and me wanted to do the full 10 new level that weekend, lol I looked like a forsaken after that but still alive and up with a new chapter, hope you enjoy and review to what you thought. Warning: No real outhouses were hurt in the making of this chapter :P**

**Added note to my fellow readers: I would like to thank Rumble Night Cutter and httydlover626 for just being awesome and taking the time to pm me on any help I need or can give. Please take the time to read their stories as for people like these encouraged me to put my stories up, you Guys/Gals rock**

**Chapter 4: The Eggs Explode!**

**Normal POV**

As the two battle sisters, holding their 2 young babes (three if you count the NightFury egg wrapped in blankets) head through the forest towards the village, Valka couldn't take her eye's off the scene in her arms, her baby son Hiccup cuddling up to the bundled up black dragon egg, 'now there's a sight I'd never see in my lifetime as a Viking' she thought to herself, but her thoughts were cut short by Helga poking her shoulder to get her attention, brought back to reality she was in time to hear Helga start talking.

"Val, what are we going to do with this egg in the village? you do remember we kill dragons there? where are we going to hide it and what to do after it hatches?" Helga asks Valka with a questionable look on her face.

**Valka POV**

Hel had a point, where would we hide it? and what to do when it did hatch?

Thinking it through the hatch problem can come later, the hiding place needed to be sorted.

"well it has to be somewhere in the house so I can keep an eye on it, somewhere warm, not in mine, Stoicks or Hiccups room, Stoick would not be in a kind mood to know a baby NightFury is under the bed and even though I think it won't harm my little one I can't take that risk, but it's got to be somewhere where Stoick wouldn't even dare go in to for any reason..." I reply back to Hel's question then the thought hit me, of course one room in the house he never been in his life living in there, A smile came to my face as I look at her "the broom closet! It's full of clean sheets and furs so it comfortable and warm and Stoick wouldn't dare go in there, lets face it Hel, he's scare of that broom then he is of a dragon" I say laughing at the thought of Stoick trying work out how to sweep the floor before he got frustrated, Hel must of known what I was thinking of as she laughed too.

"haha good idea Val, I should of remembered that when you hid his new sword you got him for snoggletog that one year in there" Hel says to me, this is why she's my battle sister, she know what I'm thinking most times "but it still leaves the hatched problem open for debate" she carries on.

"I'll figure something out Hel, might even ask Gobber if it comes to it, you know he has his ancestors notes in his attic, I might ask if I could look at them" I reply back.

You see Gobbers ancestor is Bork the Bold, the origional writer of the now famous book on Berk: The Book of Dragons, but not all of Borks notes were put into it as it was updated by other Vikings over the generations that followed, so there might be something on hatch dragon eggs.

With a plan made up for both problems we nodded in agreement before we finally walked out of the forest towards the village, funny how it seem less time to get back than it did looking for the StormCutter, mysteries of life I suppose.

The village seemed quiet at the moment, but looking at all the building around us, fully repaired until the next raid of course, I assume they must be in the great hall grabbing a bite and some mead before sorting out the rest of the day before nightfall, looking up toward the sun, being at it's highest point, I guess it was midday and time for lunch, looking down at arm's I see a tuckered out little boy yawn and snuggling up in my right arm.

"well we best get back to our homes before the husbands get back, gives me a chance to hide this little thing.." Lifting up my left arm to indicate the egg tucked inside of it "and put this little one down for a nap" indicating Hiccup in my right arm, who at this time trying to keep his eye's open, yep stubborn like his parents, poor kid.

"aye Val same here with this little warrior of mine" Hel replies back indicating little Astrid sleeping with her head on top of Hel's left shoulder.

And with that we start to part ways as I head up the hill to home.

At the Haddock Household Normal POV

As soon as Valka shuts the door, she gets her plan into action, first by gently placing Hiccup in his cot upstairs (and checking to see if the hole in the wall was repaired, thank Thor it was) making sure he was tucked in and warm, her next step was to hide the egg in the broom closet, coming downstairs she opens the door to the closet with her now free hand (the other holding the egg) upon opening it she looks around from a safe place to put the egg so it's well hidden.

After several checks, she settles for a spot in the far right hand corner of the room where the furs and sheet were kept.

Satisfied with this choice she carefully places the egg in the centre of the furs and wraps them all around the egg to keep it nice and warm 'well they're dragons, being fire breathers means that they must keep their eggs warm somehow' she thought to herself, but was brought back to reality when she heard the front door creak open and her husband stomping through it making her sigh 'I love that man but one of these days his stomping is going to break through the floor' she thought to herself again.

She closes the door to the closet and greets Stoick with an hug and a kiss on the cheek "hello dear" she says with a smile on her face turning his lips from a frown to a smile too.

**Stoick POV**

What a day, seven houses repaired, two barns and a chicken house too, not to mention the counting of the livestock, I think I nearly feel asleep at one point trying to count the sheep, but it seems no matter how tiring a day gets, its nice to see my family when I get home especially my loving, if not weird, wife knowing as soon as I walked through the door, her smile would make my day well worth the effort, well I didn't marry her for her cooking, as I found out at one point when we were courting and she made meatballs just as a dragon raid was happening, I tell you that dragon was never seen again after it ate them all up.

"how was you day of post raid repairing go?" she asked me a I slumped into my chair for which she hands me a mug of mead.

Looking exhausted, I answer her question "well a few more repairs this time around but no, deaths and only a couple of minor casualties" I reply to her as I start chuckling at the next bit "especially when your sisters husband spitelout try to jump onto a monsterous nightmares back only for it to catch fire and burning his backside, I have never ever seen anyone move so fast to jump in a water trough" I finish off holding my mug to my mouth before asking how her day was in the forest was "so how was your day in the forest with Helga and the kids?" I ask her.

She takes her time to answer, 'strange, meh must be me, it has been a long day' I think to myself until she replies back.

"it was interesting walk, the kid's enjoyed the sights, especially Hiccup. He was looking around everywhere we went, knackered himself out the poor little thing" she says to me while getting food prepared, oh Thor, I best go help her, least with two bad cooks we can atleast make something edible for dinner.

Helping out peeling the potatoes for a stew, I carry on the conversation "and how many times did Helga's little girl, Astrid is it?" I ask to which she nods "anyway, how many times did she hit Hiccup?" remembering what Alfsted about his daughter hitting Spitelouts son with a spoon.

Val looks at me with a smile on her face "funny enough she never hit him even once, in fact while we were in the Hofferson house, I put him in her cot with her and she hugged him" she replied back with a little chuckling in her voice to which I chuckle as I start to talk.

"oh that's my boy, he may be on the small side but he's a charmer already, if he can get a tough little girl like Astrid to hug him, then I'd best warn others to lock up their daughters too" I say with a smile, that's until I catch Val giving me a stern look "o-oh but of course he'll never be like that" I quickly say, gods I hope not for my sake.

**Normal POV**

The rest of the night goes like any other normal night in the Haddock household, after preparing and (thank Thor edible) eating dinner, getting Hiccup changed and feed as well as a little father/son bonding as Valka gets the house tidy and clean (and checking up on the egg in the closet) they all retire to bed as soon as Hiccup starts to yawn indicating he was tired to which Stoick starts to yawn too. 'like father like son' thinks to herself as she gently picks the sleepy babe up to take him upstairs to bed.

After that she and Stoick decide to do the same, Valka hopes in the morning she can learn about dragon eggs from Borks note and be prepared for the baby NightFury to come...

..little did she know that time would be quicker than she expected.

**Next Morning Valka POV **

After waking up the next morning, feeling a bit tired from yesterdays interesting dilemma, I get up to hear a snoring Stoick next to me ' that man could give a Thunderdrum a run for it money' I thought to myself, best let him sleep for a bit as I head out of the room and up the stairs to Hiccups room only to hear him snoring loud too "I said it before and I'll say it again, like father, like son" I say to no one particular, rolling my eyes and go over to the cot to which Hiccup starts to slowly wake up in a cranky mood and was about to cry until he saw me "morning sleepy head, did my little Hic have a nice sleep?" I say to him as I hold my arms out to pick him up, he starts giggling as start to tickle his belly and we head downstairs to a even cranky Stoick closing our bedroom door and sitting at his chair, hearing it creak I'm glad I talked Gobber into installing metal rods in the legs otherwise I'd have to have it repaired every week.

Our usual routine always consist of me making bacon and eggs, well charcoal and charcoal for me, least I can't burn yaks milk otherwise Hiccup would starve. With all of us prepared for the days routines, Stoick give me and Hiccup a kiss before heading out to the great hall to deal with the chief duties of the day (usually involving finding the dragons nest, stubborn man of mine) while my usual clean and chatting with the other mothers in the village as we wash our clothes, but today it's just me and Helga as we are going to Gobbers and ask if we can looks at Borks notes.

*knock knock*

Speak of the devil as I open the door to see Hel and Astrid at the front door, as we place our young one's on the furred rug, to which they played with blocks, me and Hel start discussing how we are going to persuade Gobber to let us see the note "hmm we could entice him with my honey bread I made this morning" Hel suggested "or threaten him with mine" I say jokingly to which we both laugh, but I carry on "well we could..."

*tap tap tap*

"wait whats that tapping?" I say to Hel to which she shrugs, we follow the sound till it gets to the closet, I gingerly open the door to my surprise as the tapping was from the egg.

But the surprise turns to shock as we both notice that it wasn't just tapping, it was smoking! "Oh Thors mighty hammer, the egg's going to catch fire!" we both shout as I go to grab the egg wrapped in blankets and run with it outside, lucky no one saw us but where to put the egg, quickly looking around, all I see available was an Outhouse, I quickly open the door and shove the egg inside and was just about to sigh with relief until...

"hey there Val, Hel, love te stay an chat but I gotta use the little Vikins room" Gobbers says as he rushes into the outhouse, Oh gods this isn't good and both me and Hel run for cover and waited for Gobber to come out running about having a burning arse (as he cleanly puts it sometimes), but what comes next surprised us both.

The outhouse exploded!

Bits of wood flying everywhere, good thing we headed for cover, looking up at the sky to see a tiny black shape rocket into the forest.

"well there's the baby dragon hatched, I wonder if Gobbers ok..." I was cut short with shock as sitting in whats left of the pan was Gobber, black from the explosion looking very surprised and scared at what just happened as everyone, Including our husbands appear with Stoick pushing through the crowd to see Gobber still sitting there.

"GOBBER!" I hear Stoick shout, like I said, gives a Thunderdrum a run for its money "WHAT IN THORS NAMED HAPPENED!?" he continued until he looked around to see the remains of the outhouse "WHAT IN THE NINE REALMS DID YOU EAT GOBBER!?" he finishes off.

"I-I-I don kno Stoick, bu hell am I having tha again!" Gobber says finally recovering.

At this point me and Hel's ribs hurt from all the laughing, even though I felt sorry for Gobber, is was a funny sight to behold.

Finally after what seem like an eternity of laughing we calm down to realise the egg hatched and the baby NightFury crashed into the forest, getting back up and asking Hel to look after the babes, I head to the forest with two things on my mind

One: Hoping the it's not hurt

And Two: Dragon eggs explode, got to remember that one in future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi lads and lasses I'm still alive, just had a brain dead moment, any more brain dead and I could be a member of parliament :D**

**Anyway Chapter 5 up and was struggling on this one as I thought to myself "how can I out beat an exploding toilet" then I realise you can't and all I can do is try my best, hope this makes some sense as Valka realises just how wrong they were about dragons. Enjoy **

**Chapter 5: What peers through the bushes**

**Valka POV**

"I'm sure it crashed round here somewhere" I say to myself as I look around a clearing in the forest, the black speck that flew out of Gobbers outhouse (*shudder* just the thought of that just gives me nightmares) crashed and I needed to find it, to see if it was ok, dragon or not, its still a baby and anything could of happened to it.

After searching for a few more minute I start to get annoyed "ah the gods hate, most people lose a dagger or an axe but nooooo, I have to lose a baby dragon" I say as I whack a branch out of the way only for it to whack me back.

"oof, son of a half troll'd bi..." I stop in mid sentence as my eye's catch something in a nearby bush.

Curiosity gets the better of me as I start walking towards the bush in question, closer and closer I get until I see it...

two green orbs, no wait, eye's staring at me, black pupils dilated as it looks at me.

I take my chance and stretch both my hands out to separate the bushes leaves apart, only to be surprised by a black baby dragon, a NightFury, the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself.

But what drags me from my thoughts was the baby NightFury, it was shaking, like it was scared.

Wait

It IS scared.

Suddenly my motherly instincts kick in as I start feeling worried for it.

"hey there little guy" I say to it hoping I got it's gender right like I did with the others.

To my joy seeing him not offended by what I said I carry on by bending down on one knee holding out my left hand slowly as not to spook to little fury "it's ok I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe now" I say gently to him as I look into his eye's.

"I swear if your eye's weren't dragon like, I'd of thought I was looking into my sons eye's" I smile at realising what I'm saying. But what shocked me the most was the little dragon copying my smile showing off his gummy mouth 'it's kind of cute that'.

The dragon, realising I'm no threat, sniffs my hand "what are you doing little guy? what do you smell?" I ask him before he did the most craziest thing I've seen in my life (what a weird few days this has been).

The NightFury jumped to my chest and clung onto me as it snuggled underneath.

'wait' I thought to myself 'does he smell the other NightFury on me? does think I'm his...' my thought trailed of at realising with all this.

"d-do you think I'm you m-mother?" I say to him as he looks at me giving my a squeaky chirp in response which makes me smile at the little dragon as I wrap my arms around him.

Then something hit me.

He's a dragon.

Where will he live?

How am I going to teach him about being a dragon?

What would Stoick think?

But looking down at the little black dragon in my arms, green eye looking into mine, I figured since I come this far, why turn back now, but I knew one thing out of all this:

Stoick can't know...yet

"well little one, how shall we work this one out?" I say to him, yeah like he's going to give me an answer.

Suddenly he jumps out of my arms and starts running further into the forest, I quickly followed him.

"hey! come back here! listen to your mother!" I shout as I go chasing after him "did I just really say that?" I say to myself "Hel was right I am one crazy ass fool".

The little NightFury carries on running and me following him until he decides to stop near an opening.

Wait, I know where that leads, the cove where I found the...

Shock and fear came into my mind, but not for me, but for the little orphaned dragon right in front of me.

'gods if he goes in there and see's his dead mother, it'll break his little heart' I think to myself, but bringing myself back to the real world as I realise he was gone oh no...

he's gone into the cove!

Quickly chasing after him down the slope, through the opening and into the cove, looking and spotting the baby dragon, and only him.

"huh?" I say out loud "I could of sworn that other one was over th..." I stop spotting the ground where I last saw the dead NightFuries body only to find nothing, there was no blood, no body, all that was there was a scorch mark where she laid.

Still looking confused at all this I don't see the StormCutter from yesterday come landing into the cove right next to me, I jump back in surprise.

"ah!" I yell "don't sneak up on me like that!" I shout at the StormCutter who looked back at me apologetically.

"it's ok, you just surprised me, that's" said calmly said to him patting him on his snout to which he starts purring "it's not everyday someone surprises me, although Gobbers exploding outhouse came close" I start to laugh at that thought, suddenly the StormCutter starts making a low grumbling sound that sounded just like a laugh, wait did he just laugh at what I just said?

This is getting more interesting by the minute, but my mind still goes back to where the NightFury body went, the StormCutter followed my gaze like he knew what I was thinking, I watch him as he closes his eye's giving me a whining sound. I decide to ask him.

"d-do you know what happened to the body?" I ask him hoping he could give me an answer.

He starts to walk over to the scorch mark on the ground and blasts the ground with his fire, then closing his eye's again looking sad, then it hit me.

He took the body and burnt it, like we do with our dead, he gave the NightFury a funeral.

Ok this is getting very weird, I knew dragons weren't mindless beasts but I never knew how much alike to us they really were until now, one thing I do know is that the book of dragons will be getting a serious update after all this is said and done.

I walk up to the StormCutter as he still looked sad, as I near close enough to him I gently put my hand on top of his head and his amber eye's look at me fully dilated "you did the right thing" I say to his, turning my head towards the baby NightFury running around chasing after a butterfly and start to smile "I didn't want him to see her body" I continue as I start to frown "it would kill him to see her, I know it would me".

Looking at the baby dragon playing around and starts to yawn feeling tired afterwards, I make a decision that would change my life for better or worse "he needs a mother to show him love" I say smiling "I'll be his mother, but..." I say looking at the StormCutter and he looks back "I'm going to need help, I know Hel would, the other woman whoo was with me, but with things to do dragon related you have to help me with" he looks at me before closing his eyes and nodding as if to say "yes", I smile at him as I say "thank you"

Something got me curious, do dragons have names? 'Hey I've done stupid things lately and a lot of crazy on the way too so why not ask him' I think to myself.

"c-can I ask you if you have a name? cause I don't want to keep calling you StormCutter all the time" I ask him, he just looks at me with his head tilted to the side as if he was curious at what I just said, 'guess he doesn't have a name, maybe I should if he's going to be sticking around a lot, but what to name him' I wonder to myself.

Thinking back on it, when he flew away that night I met him, he kept going from cloud to cloud like he was jumping them, cloud, jumping, cloud...jumping...

Finally a name popped into my head and so I ask him "c-can I call you...CloudJumper?" I say wondering how he will react to it.

He looks curious again but suddenly gives me a dragonish smile as if he likes the name to which I smile back rubbing the top of his head like it was natural to do.

I notice the little black dragon slowly walking up to me looking a little tired, he must of had a lot of fun on his first day out of his egg, sure I have. I pick him up as he snuggles inside my fur coat as he falls asleep. Well hopefully Stoick might be all right if its a baby dragon after all it's not like this little one can help what other dragons do during raids. I'll think of a plan later on, for now, I'd best get back before Hel has a fit if I don't return soon.

"well CloudJumper, I'd best be off before a search party comes looking for me" I say to him, CloudJumpers looks at me with sad eye's but I give him a reassuring smile "don't worry I'll be back, I promise" to which he smiles again before rushing to the lake and sticking his head into the water, I look slightly confused as he brings his head out of the water and walks up to me and drops a fish next to my feet. I look at him as he points his winged claw at the fish and then to the dragon snuggled in my furs.

After several minutes of thinking I realised what he was trying to tell me, he wanted me to feed the baby dragon the fish, wait do dragons eat fish? I thought they ate livestock? but thinking about it, non of the dragon who raid eat any of the food they steal except for the fish. now this is getting very interesting, I want to know so much, and I will in time, but for now I need to get home to my other little baby.

"thank you CloudJumper I'll remember to do this then" I say as I pick up the fish and putting it away for later, he was sleeping after all and don't want to wake up a sleeping baby, a lesson learnt the hard way when Hiccup didn't stop crying for a whole day like he was teaching me a lesson, so I'll let the dragon sleep until he's ready to wake up.

I start walking out of the cove and through the forest, wondering how to handle all this, but remembering what Hel said to me about sticking together no matter what and by the gods I know I'll not get rid of her, chuckling at that last bit, I carry on looking through the forest, taking in the sights and smells and bits of an outhouse? mainly the door embedded in the ground, slightly scorched but still intact "wow that cleared some distance" I chuckle to myself while looking at it before carrying on through the forest.

I doesn't take long before we reach the entrance of the village, I decide to check on my new scaly baby to see if he was still asleep, to my relief he was but hearing him closely I hear something that wouldn't seem out of place coming from a human but from a dragon, that's a whole new thing.

He was snoring.

Surprise on my face and not for the first time today I realise how alike both dragon and human are.

"everything we know about you guys is wrong" I say to no one in particular as I hold the baby dragon tight in my arms, as I head back up the hill towards home, just hope Hel didn't have too much of time with them two.

But worry change to humour as the second I opened the door to see an oatmealed covered Helga and two giggling babies on the floor, I couldn't help but giggle myself at the sight in front of me "haha Hel you know you're suppose feed the little one's the oatmeal, not wear it as a dress" I say to her trying to hold back the laughter to which she responded with a scowl "it's not my fault! they ganged up on me" she said to me to which I wave it off "excuses, excuses Hel, it's just your little curse starting to take affect" I said to her to which her features changed from a scowl to confusion.

"what do you mean Val?" she ask me

Smiling at her I reply back "don't you remember how much of a troublemaker you were with your mother?" Hel though about it before nodding "well don't you remember the curse she put upon you after you chased after that yak through the streets with a hammer" I stand up straight putting on my best Helena Engalburg voice on as I could "I swear but all that is mighty girl, if you carry on like you do, your children will be as worse as you one day!" I finished with before returning back to normal watching Hel's face as she realised what I said and remembered her mother saying those exact words.

"shite, gods help me, then why did your son help her out?" she said looking at me questioningly.

Smiling at the two babies on the rug playing with blocks together, I start to laugh "looks like they're partners in crime my dear battle sister" I say point at Hiccup and Astrid.

Hel looks at me then the two babes on the floor and smiles "yeah you're right Val, gods know what will happen when they get older" she says back at me before looking down in my arms, realising what I was holding "i-is that th-the..." she starts to ask before I finished her sentence.

"dragon? yes Hel he is, and before you say it, no I didn't check to see how he was a boy you dirty minded woman, gods if your Astrid gets as bad as you, gods help Hiccup" I said to her to which she gives me a cheeky grin, yes gods help my son.

I walk over to the broom closet where I put the baby dragon as an egg and placed him on the sheets, making sure he's comfortable as he still slumbers away, letting Hel see his sleeping form "ok even I'm going to admit he looks cute for a dragon" she remarks to me as I look down at him too, gently stroking his scaly head.

"yeah Hel, but it makes me wonder about dragons now and all this raid nonsense, I think I still need to see Borks notes to check up on a few things" I say to her as she looks at me like I've got two head.

Our thoughts are broken when the front door opens and in comes two Vikings, one my red braided beard of a husband, and the other a slimmer build to Stoick but just as tall with a trimmed blond beard and a large battleaxe strapped across his back, well that Alfsted Hofferson for you, always ready for a fight.

"hello dear, what bring you home so early?" I say closing the closet and walking up to him to embrace him, Hel follow suit with Alfsted.

"just thought I'd let you know I have to go to the shivering shores for a chieften meeting later on, he's holding it early because his eldest sons getting married next month and doesn't want interference" he said to me, I frown knowing I can't accompany him this time due to our son being too young to travel too far and that my husband will be gone for over a week or more but my thoughts go to something else to which I ask him "Spitelout's not going to be in charge is he?" I ask him know what happened last time he was left in charge of the village,It took all our strength to stop Gothi, our elder, from whacking him to death due to the fact he accidentally knocked one of the support beams to her house out of place, causing it to collapse.

Lucky enough I see Stoick smile under his bushy beard to reassure me "no my dear, Gobbers in charge while I'm away while Alfsted and Spitelout will be joining me, I don't want to see the wrath of Gothi again" he finished chuckling at what he just said before reaching my face and kissing me gently on the lips as he holds me in his arms.

Looking at the closet in the corner of my eye make's me realise that with just me and Hel around the house, we can find out more about our little scaly friend in there while the men are away.

Something tells me this is going to be one interesting week.


	6. And now a word from our writer

**Hi my lovely readers, I'd thought I'd put this just so you don't think I'm being too evil not updating this for a while. Now as you all know I have my other stories on here Something stupid, something crazy and iron fury, and in honesty , I have so much of a plot for them at this time but it doesn't mean I'm giving up on this, but I will be putting it on hiatus until I have time to get time between real life shite such as family friends, work, etc and SSSC being my main story (trust me I though long and hard at the crazy ideas I have for this story) as well as co writing IF with Rumbling night cutter (check out his page, he got some good stories too) plus a little spoiler for all my readers out there, there will be a sequel to IF but I'm not telling you the plot or when it'll happen. But I will get back to brother nightfury when I have the free time. but for now, thank you for reading my stories, its nice to see so many who like them.**


End file.
